The Stolen Princess
by Vampight Girl
Summary: Full summary inside! What happens when you are left with nothing but your kids to rely on? What happens when the world as you know it shatters into a million pieses?Who can you rely on to help you save the only things that matter the most to you? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

**Summary: Bella is the Princess of Meyerville; she is tired of everyone there. When someone tries to kill the heirs, she leaves. What happens when she meets a mysterious man with golden eyes, what will she do? Will she allow herself to love again even if it means risking her kingdom and her heart to things she has never done before? Read and find out!!**

**Rated M for future chapters **

**Story by Vampight Girl**

**Prolong**

**POV?**

I saw the soldiers coming in from scouting the grounds. Ever since the King died everyone has been taking extra precaution to ensure the care of the princess and her heirs. Like they deserve to be protected, they are worthless humans who know nothing of what's in their own city. I bet they have know idea that half of the guards are not only of the supernatural but are vampires!

I don't see the point of having princesses or princes for that matter, all they do is sit around the house doing nothing but boss the common people around.

It's time for a new King and with him, a new era of ways to deal with these pathetic excuse for humans. And I think I know exactly who should run…………………………………….. **ME!!**

Now all I have to do is get them out so that I can rule!!( Insert evil laugh )

**I know this story isn't what most people thought I would be writing next, but it was an idea that I got from another book and I wanted to see if it will work with this story. So review if you think that it is good enough to continue or not. If you can figure out who's POV this was then I will dedicate the next chapter to you!! Thanks to my beta you is helping me!! YOU ROCK!!**

**-VAMPIGHT GIRL!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

Hey everyone, I hope you liked the prolong now on to the real story. ( most of this story is BPOV) 

Thanks

-Vampight Girl

Chapter 1

Where to go?

2 months after prolong………

I was sitting reading what was now my favorite books of all time, Withering Heights. It has been 6 months since my husband, if you can call him that, has died. Everyone outside of the castle assumes that I am in mourning, but really I not all that sad to see him go. Yes, he was a loyal husband, never cheated (to which I know of) , never was hurtful to the children( again to which I don't know) and always home for dinner( at least most of the time) . The only problem, no love, and that sadly, is all I've ever wanted.

The children are doing well also. I guess, when you never actually know the person that is you father, that helps when they die. I can't believe sometimes how grown up they act, but with me as their mother, it's explainable.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when the door opened.

" Mommy, it's story time!!" my youngest son, Robbie, yelled. He likes when we call him Robbie, instead of Robert, which is his given name. He's only 5, and is the smartest little boy that you will ever meet. Short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, light skin, and he is very handsome, even for a five year old.

" Yes, so what story is it tonight? Hmmm, maybe Peter pan or Snow white? What will it be?" I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, the only thing that reminded me that this is my son. Robbie was about to answer when my servant, Destiny, came in the door.

" Hello Princess Bella, hello Prince Robert," she said as she walked into the room " I came to tell you that Lord Michael is at the door looking for you. What would you like me to do?" She directed her question to me.

"Please tell him that it is late, and I will talk to him in the morning." She nodded, bowed and exited the room. I turned to Robbie to find that he was yawning rather loudly.

" I think it is time for someone to head to bed!" I said. Robbie nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked out towards his bedchamber.

When Robbie was all tucked away for bed I headed to my only daughter's room. Amy. She's my total opposite. She has long, black, straight hair, midnight blue eyes, tan skin, all in a 7 year olds body.

As I neared her room I heard a commotion coming from inside. I turned the knob and finally it register what that noise was. My daughter.

She was on the floor crying and lying over something. I noticed that Seth, my oldest son, and heir to the throne, was trying to console Amy. Seth was only 9 years old, but he is a leader among his siblings. He has short brown hair, deep brown eyes that are almost black, light skin, and is already close to beating me in the height category. I would say he is about 5"2, and he is still growing.

" Mommy" sob " somebody" sniff " killed" sob " Ace" Crying all over again, she moved away so I could see her mini poodle, not moving on the floor. Which is not right since even in sleep Ace can't seem to sit still.

" What happened?" I asked, though I probably shouldn't have since all Amy did was cry again.

" Henry came in to give us our night time snack, but we were not hungry so we let Ace have the milk and sandwiches. Then when we hadn't heard him in awhile, we came to check on him, and he was like this." Seth looked down at the dog and then looked at me. I saw the look of hurt in his eyes. This was his third dog that had died in the kingdom, and had only been here for months.

That means that the rumors were true, some one wanted the throne, and they were going to take out the heirs to do it.

Hey guys, thanks to the people that checked out this story. I really appreciate it. I have my first poll up and it is about the mystery pov from the prolong, so check that out. If I can get five reviews by Wednesday, I'll update soon, otherwise it will be Saturday. Next chapter is Bella meets the wonderful Alice, so review!!

Thanks

-Vampight Girl


	3. Author's note

Okay guys, I know that I said I would update on Saturday, and I am sorry that I didn't. This weekend I found out that one of my friends that I have known for five years died, and I am trying to deal with that. Please pray for this family I would really appreciate it. I am going to visit my family this weekend after the funeral so I will update sometime next week. I'm sorry and I hope you guys have a better day than I've had!! 

**Thanks for understanding**

**-Vampight Girl**


End file.
